dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Aveline Vallen
} |name = Aveline Vallen |image = Av01.png |gender = Female |class = Warrior |specialization = Guardian |race = Human |title = Guard-Captain |family = Benoit du Lac (Father) Ser Wesley Vallen (Widowed) Donnic Hendyr (Husband) |voice = Joanna Roth |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Aveline Vallen is a human warrior. She was fleeing Lothering with her husband Ser Wesley during the Fifth Blight when they were set upon by darkspawn and rescued by the Hawke family. Aveline is one of Hawke's companions. Background Aveline is a soldier, a master of sword and shield, and a tireless guardian... to a point. The daughter of an exiled chevalier, Aveline is not the knight her father wished her to be. Although fully trained in chivalrous combat, she was raised in the shadow of a lost life and will not lose another for the sake of honor. Protecting her adopted home of Kirkwall becomes a chosen duty, not a privileged calling. The people she stands for will not be wasted on lost causes or protecting the foolish from themselves. Pride can be bandaged like any other wound—when threats are dead and everyone is safely home.BioWare site Involvement Romance Aveline cannot be romanced like the other love interests (Fenris, Isabela, Anders, & Merrill) but Hawke can flirt with her during her personal quest, The Long Road. However, any attempt at flirting goes right over her head. It is however possible to recieve a quick kiss at the end of the quest, although this doesn't appear to have any relation as to whether the player selected a flirt option or not. The following quests have flirtation dialog options with Aveline Act 1: Right after The Way It Should Be Act 2: The Long Road Friendship Friendship with Aveline can generally be earned by doing what is lawful, but even more important to her is protection of the weak and acts of kindness. Below are some specific ways to earn Aveline's friendship. . The Way It Should Be: Congratulating her on her promotion, or expressing relief that she won't leave the group: . Enemies Among Us: if you hand keran to the templars. Enemies Among Us: Tell Cullen that Keran should keep his status: The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find Sandal: The Destruction of Lothering: (Athenril path) Let Aveline deal with Cavril: Finders Keepers: Agreeing to help Martin: Finders Keepers: Do not tell Martin were the cargo is: Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Circle: The Bone Pit: At the end when talking to Hubert,say that you will be his partner for the miners Magistrate's Orders Choosing to kill Keldar: Act of Mercy: Tell Thrask you would not like to see the situation become a massacre: Act of Mercy: Tell Grace you will not kill Thrask, but you won't sell the mages out either Act 2 In the Chantry, speak with the Grand Cleric Elthina. If the player selects the option: The chantry should help people, then If you have Fenris in your party and traveling to Bone pit, you will get A Bitter Pill quest. Hunters will demand for Fenris. Selecting Fenris is not a slave A Bitter Pill Select We go get them Calling on the Captain: Tell Aveline she loves her job. Family Matter: Have Varric kill Bartrand: Night Terrors: Refuse to deal with Torpor: Offered and Lost: Let Aveline deal with Oswald in the Hanged Man: Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell he should fight you instead of the Qunari Offered and Lost: Tell the Viscount not to hide what happened: Questioning Beliefs: When Aveline mentions that it'd be nice if the city were a little less mercenary-ridden, choose the answer "You'd be bored.": Repentance: Cut the conversation with Allure short with "Die Fiend" on either of the two conversation wheels: Raiders on the Cliffs: Inspiring the guards to charge after talking to the lieutenant. This can be repeated ad infinitum. Act 3 Faith: Tell Sister Nightingale that the situation in Kirkwall is not as bad as it seems. Favor and Fault: When talking to Aveline and she asks who has complained, choose the bottom answer "Anonymous Lies" On The Loose: Send Emile back to the Circle after his date. On The Loose: In the final conversation with Meredith, tell her that the Templars are to blame. Rivalry Rivalry with Aveline can generally be earned by ignoring people in need or by doing things, especially unlawful things, for profit alone or by paying off other people's greed. Below are some specific ways to earn Aveline's rivalry. }} Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing "He works in mysterious ways." (must not investigate): . The Way It Should Be: Being rude to her, after she gets promoted: . The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to deal with the hunger demon: Bait and Switch: On accepting the quest: The Destruction of Lothering: If you kill Wesley yourself you earn The Destruction of Lothering: (Meeran path) Tell Friedrich he's a dead man (agressive/fight option) Enemies Among Us: Tell Cullen he can't take any chances with Keran: Finders Keepers: Paying Aden for information on the cargo: Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: It did work: Loose Ends: Accept the quest from Athenril to investigate what happend to Pryce and the cargo at the Docks: Wayward Son: Killing the slaver leader without letting Varric talk to him: Wayward Son Convincing Feynriel to go to the Dalish: Magistrate's Orders Choosing to help Keldar: Magistrate's Orders Demanding payment for killing Keldar: Act 2 Blackpowder Courtesy: In the Side Alley, after talking to the guard, choose "And we have to play hero": Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm: Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell to kill the Qunari Prime Suspect: Allow DuPuis to leave: Questioning Beliefs: When Aveline mentions the complaints she deals with and the subsequent wish for a more stable city, if Hawke chooses the answer "Like they "stabilize" mages?" she'll back-peddle angrily: Raiders on the Cliffs: Tell Harley you'll fight without her: Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "That's a good point": Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "Don't listen to her": Raiders on the Cliffs Inspiring the guards meanly to charge after talking to the lieutenant. This can be repeated ad infinitum. Act 3 Favor and Fault: When talking to Aveline and she asks who has complained, choose the top (more accusatory) answer. Finding Nathaniel: Agreeing to help Nathaniel find his friends }} Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Aveline's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Aveline's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Aveline's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Underpadding - Guardsman Pattern. Lowtown Armor Merchant (Outside the Foundry)(+63 Attack). * Act 2: Flex Chain - During the Raiders of the Cliffs quest. (Extra Rune Slot)* * Act 2: Impact Plating - Guardsman Pattern. Lowtown Armor Merchant (Outside the Foundry). (+23-30 Armor) * Act 3: Deflecting Joints - During the Favor and Fault quest. (Should be on Jeven's body but is bugged - confirmed) Aveline's armor changes to basic guardsmen armor after Hawke's first year in Kirkwall. If Aveline becomes the new Guard Captain, her armor will change to reflect her new role. *Note: Aveline's "Flex Chain" can be obtained during Act 2 with or without Aveline in your party on the southernmost tip of the Wounded Coast. You'll find it on the corpse of Fell Orden (The mage you are there to eliminate). *Note Deflecting Joints. Having run through the game twice since patch 1.02 I can confirm this is fixed. If Aveline is in your party the upgrade appears on Jeven's body as loot. If she's not in your party, the upgrade appears on Aveline next time she joins your party. (PC Version) Talent Trees *Weapon and Shield *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger *Guardian (specialization) Quotes * "Protect what matters with everything you have, or you'll have nothing, and deserve it." *(To darkspawn) "You will not have him!" *(To Wesley) "They will not have you...not while I breathe." *(To Hawke about Carver) "Bit of a tit, your brother." * (To Isabela) "Shut up, whore." * (To Hawke about Dog) "Just checking on my best guardsmen. He's teaching my men respect... and how to run." * (About Isabela) "Oh no, no, no. If anyone kicks her ass, it's me." * (About Fenris) "You talk to him, Hawke. I've had my fill for today." * "I stand for all of us!" * (If Isabela falls in battle) "Isabela is on the ground... as usual." * (About Leliana) "I'm uncomfortable around Chantry sisters. All because of that red-haired trickster in Lothering." * (To Dog) "How about it, boy? Want to chew on some recruits?" * (During To Catch a Thief) "She took it! She's gone! That bitch-born whore!" Dialogue Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Aveline for Dragon Age II. * In Origins, Leliana tells the tale of the female warrior Aveline, Knight of Orlais who fought and was executed, during an arena match, after she was revealed to be a woman. Her courage and skill ensured her knighthood as the first woman ever to receive that honor. * According to Lukas Kristjanson, Aveline's writer, if Aveline were a food she'd would be "Steak. Rare. But with caramelized onions and baby corn nibbled from the side like a full cob when no one is looking." Lukas Kristjanson BioWare Forums, Retrieved 01-14-11 *Aveline's favorite color is green. Lukas Kristjanson BioWare Forums, Retrieved 02-16-11 *Aveline's unique specialization class is guardian. Mike Laidlaw Bioware Forums, Retrieved 2-16-11 *Aveline was at Ostagar, and remembers Carver and Hawke (if a warrior or rogue), and is aware that Loghain betrayed King Cailan. * Although Aveline is not a romance option, she can be flirted with by both a male and female Hawke. * Her father's name was Benoit du Lac. All she remembers of her mother is that she had "impossibly long hair." * The location of Ser Wesley's Shield is referenced when you gift Aveline Shield of the Knight Herself--if it is in your inventory, equipped to Aveline, or not in your inventory she will have different comments. If it is in storage, she still believes you have sold it. *Aveline is an atheist, indicated by her comments when talking about Wesley's death. She says that she does not find the Chantry's doctrine compelling, and says that the Chant is lovely, but perhaps that is all it needs to be. *Hawke receives a letter from his/her cousin in which she asks if it is true that he/she is sleeping with the captain of the guard after the quest Gamlen's Greatest Treasure. Bugs *When using the skill "Immovable", Aveline has a chance of becoming frozen in place in the combat stance, unresponsive to even manual control. Unlike the skill associated movement reduction, this will not eventually wear off and can only be fixed by leaving the area. *When giving Aveline the Shield of the Knight Herself, her dialogue indicates that Ser Wesley's Shield was sold even if it was merely being kept in Hawke's storage chest. (PC/PS3/XBOX360) *During the quest Demands of The Qun, when the Arishok attacks the guards in the compound, Aveline's shield will disappear and her sword will revert to the one she carried when first met for the duration of the scene. Gallery Av1.png|Aveline and Hawkes first encounter Aveline_4.jpg|Aveline concept art Aveline_2.jpg|Aveline in battle with a shield Aveline-1920-1080.jpg|Early photo of Aveline fighting a pair of Hurlocks ScreenHunter_64_Feb._16_21.36.jpg|Aveline facing down darkspawn References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors Category:Companions